


First time

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut-ish. Harry has Dragon traits and Draco finds him in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

Draco flew around the pitch in a rage. He hadn’t seen Potter in a week so he had no one to yell at and make fun of. Sure he could tease Granger or Longbottom but it wasn’t the same as seeing the dark haired Gryffindors face turn red in anger and having to watch his back afterwards. Harry was a special kind of argument. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that a gust of wind caught him off guard and nearly threw him off his broom. Draco danged under his broom as he drifted over the trees of the forbidden forest while several curse words crossed his mind but he was too frightened to put his thought to words. Trying not to look down, he tried to pull himself up but the chill of the November dusk and the exhaustion from flying made it impossible. Draco could only watch as his frozen fingers slowly lost their grip and he plummeted. Flipping over he swallowed a scream and waited for the first branch to strike when, suddenly, hands grabbed him and he was in a dive. The thing that had his weaved expertly through the trees before they reached the ground and Draco was set on a large tree root. 

“What…?” Draco spun to see nothing. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what it was then he felt a shiver of fear. Even thought it was warmer under the trees, he would still freeze if he didn’t make it to the castle. He had no idea how to get out of the forest, not even a clue on which direction to head. Draco slowly turned in a circle and tried to remain calm, but there was a snap of a twig behind him. Spinning he fell backwards off the root and into a small hole, smacking his head on the side. This time he did curse, but he got a very of what looked like a small house in the trees. A tree-house. An idea came to him as he saw his broom fall a few tree lengths away. Taking a final glance at the tree-house he raced to get the broom.

Once he got hold of his broom, which took half an hour from clambering over tree roots and getting lost, he mounted and headed straight to the house. Draco had no idea what possessed him to fly to the house and jump off on one of the flimsy branches. He lost his balance and waved his arms to regain it, accidently dropping his broom. The suddenly realization of what he did made his ponder if he could climb down when the wind blew again. Draco leaped off the branch and through the door, slamming it closed behind him. 

“Uh…” he tried to see but it was dark. He was pretty sure that was almost nothing in the house though. Not even a chair. There was a pile of something in the corner and there was a strange smell in the air. It made him nervous and excited at the same time. 

“Why did you come here?” A strangely familiar voice came from the pile, yet it was gravelly and sent a shiver down his spine. 

“I didn’t know what else to do.” Draco whispered, thinking it might be better to face the wind chill and creatures then the one in front of him. 

“Go to the castle” the voice replied with an exasperated sigh. 

“If I knew where the castle was I would be here wasting my time here with a beast like you” Draco snarled, his temper rising at the thought of a silly creature thinking him daft. He watched as the beast rose and strolled toward him. A hand landed on his chest and he was shoved out the door, but he was held safely against a chest as they dropped to the forest floor. Two behemoth dragon-like wings snapped closed and for the first time he saw the creature in full. 

“Potter” He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. Potter had pitch black wings that almost seemed too big for him, small horns coming from his mess of hair and his pupils narrowed which made his eyes seem to glow. The entire transformation took his breath away. 

“You don’t have to stare” Potter growled, his voice cracking roughly as he turned away. The wings snapped open and Harry took the sky, only to return a second later with Dracos broom. Draco could only stare. Potters eye twitched and he grabbed him around the waist. Leaping into the air he reached the tops of the trees in six seconds and pointed. “Castle is that way. Leave me alone” Potter dropped Draco on the broom and practically chucked him toward the castle. Draco yelped and gripped the broom, which tried to shoot out from under his once again. There was a snarl of pain behind him and he saw that Potter was tangled in the tree branches, his wings bent and a few leaves hung on to his horn. Without a second thought, Draco turned back.

“Potter!” He cried over the sound of the wind and dropped sp he was level with the Dragon of Gryffindor. Potter thrashed around, making the situation even worse and his eyes were less human then before. “HARRY” Draco took a deep breath before he landed on a dipping branch next to Potters head. “Harry, I need you to calm down.” He slowly reached forward; weary of the animal watching him. He wasn’t sure if the dark haired boy he always fought with could hear him. 

“Draco?” A soft reply came, barely louder than the wind but it gave Draco the confidence to get to work. He crawled out to the closest wing, the right and gently pulled it free using his weight to move the branches out of the way. Potter grabbed the branches and for the first time Draco saw a thin line of scales running along each arm. He then climbed over Potter to get to the other wing, but the wind gave another chilling gust and they both fell. This time Draco wasn’t frightened. A hand clasped his and they careened into the tree-house. Potter managed to pull back just in time to not crash land and they rushed inside. The storm made the tree sway from side to side and Draco was glad that he never got motion sickness. Potter stumbled away from him and to the corner he was sitting in before. Draco wandered around at first but then sat near the pile of shivering mess,

“Can I ask a question?” He reached over a lifted a blanket that Potter had hid under.

“You just did?” Potters hand came out and snatched the blanket back. 

“Why is the house in a tree?” Draco leaned down to peer at the small hole that had two green eyes peeking out. His chest was against the floor and it was making his back ache. 

“So no one finds me and I have a place to go when I need a break” Potter answered after a long pause. 

“You needed a break for over a week?” Draco huffed, flopping over on his side so he wasn’t bent over. 

“It’s been that long.” Potter groaned, and didn’t say more. Draco shivered at the chill that seeped into the house and straight to his bones. An idea formed and he crawled under the blanket next to Potter, who was unusually warm. “Malfoy, what are you doing?”

“I’m cold” Draco hunkered down, sure that Potter was about to shove him out. 

“You need to leave” This time Potter frightened him. Draco could seen nothing but the green eyes watching him. 

“You’re in heat” Draco felt like a moron. He should have realized, but he didn’t know exactly what he wanted to do. 

“And you need to leave while I’m still in control” Potters eyes suddenly vanished as he looked away. Draco reached forward with a shaking hand and placed it on the others shoulder. 

“And if I don’t want to?” He whispered, trying to control his pounding heart. Potter gasped, and then jumped on him. Potters body landed on top of his and his wings on either side, locking them together as Potter kissed him. Draco didn’t struggled and kissed back just as fiercely but Potter pulled away. Their breaths came in pants and their lips wet. 

“Why? Why do you want this? I might hurt you, even on accident” Potter panted, a hand over his face and Draco realized that if was to get what he was dreaming of since he saw how nice Potter cleaned up at the Yule Ball, he needed to work on him. 

“I don’t care if you hurt me. I want you, all of you. I don’t know why and I’m sure plenty of wizards would laugh or kill me if they knew I wanted you this bad. I didn’t think I could have you so I was angry and fought you.” Draco grabbed Potters hand and pulled it from his face. “Listen to me. I don’t care if this is just a shag and never speak of it again or something more. I want it all, Harry” Draco wondered if Potter was going to throw him from the house but he just stared. 

“You fought with me because you liked me?” He asked amazement in his voice. 

“Yeah” Draco ducked his head away and sighed. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him that it was too good to be true. “Guess I was being stupid though” Draco moved to get up but Potter casually laid on him. 

“Yeah, if I had known you liked me I would have kissed you in front of everyone.” Potter growled and kissed him. Draco felt a shift in Potters demeanor and he clothes were suddenly ripped from his body by fingers that where just a tad stronger then what was human. A chuckle came from Dracos chest and he pulled Potters shirt off before fumbling with his trousers. Potter was suddenly no longer over him and his heart ached at the missing contract. It took him a second to realize that Potter had moved between his legs, pulling Dracos trousers off. 

“What are you..?” Draco barely started his sentence when a tongue licked him, from his fluttering hole to his tip. He tried to decide if he liked it when Potter did it again and he moaned. The tongue slid in in him and he tensed. It was slick but it still felt odd. His breath was coming in gasps and his heart pounded. 

“Mhn” Potter made little noises as he pushing his tongue in further. A thought suddenly hit him as it wiggled inside him, it was longer then a human longue and it was brushing against something that made him scream. After several minutes he was sure that he was going to die from sensation overload but the tongue vanished. 

“Harry” Draco didn’t know that he could make such a keening sound when something bumped his entrance. Harry was over him again and gave him a kiss as he started to enter. It didn’t last long. They broke off to groan and pant. Harry was slow and Draco was grateful. It hurt but he was sure that he was spitting in half. He never wanted it to stop. It was forever and a second before Harry was fully in him. They laid there, breath mixing and hearts beating erratically. Slowly Harry started to move and Draco let him. He didn’t do anything, just let Harry do what he wanted yet soon he was panting out the name which seemed to be building him up. 

“Draco” Harry yelped and came, with Draco quickly following. He screamed as something larger than expected was pressed in and attached them together. Draco would have blacked out from pleasure or pain but he was kept awake as Harry gently moved them into a comfortable position. Once the dragon was happy Draco thought he could get some rest, even though they were still attached. But Harry was petting him. Running his finger up and down Dracos arms and side so gently that they tickled. And it was making him horny again. “Sorry. I didn’t know that….thing was going to happen”

“Harry, I have had a long day and I need to rest. Even if I didn’t have a long day I would need rest after what just happened, Dragon boy” Draco kept his eyes closed as he spoke and the blanket was suddenly dragged over him. “It’s called a knot, and I should have told you there was a possibility but the thought didn’t cross my mind.”

“Sorry” Harry snuggled closer and they started to drift in and out of sleep. Draco was just dreaming out the future if Harry was serious about liking him back when a faint pain radiated from his back. Hit grea and grew till he was holding back tears. 

“Harry” He tried to speak but a sob broke out. Harry was up instantly. 

“What? What is it?” Harry turned him over but it just made him screech. 

“Back” Draco managed to get out through his clinged teeth and he was flipped onto his stomach. Harry said nothing but the silence was deafening. “What’s going on?”

“I had no idea.” Harry whispered before pulling Draco chest to chest with him. 

“What?” Draco panted, bracing himself on the other as a wave of pain rolled up his back and to his shoulder blades. 

“Deep breaths, Draco. I got you” Harry held him and pressed a hand over his shoulder while the other stayed firmly on his spine. Draco hissed as something jerked away from his back. “There’s one” Harry shifted and did the same thing to Dracos other shoulder and the same sensation of something being released from his back. The pain was gone, just a dull ache. 

“Harry?”Draco growled out and found that his voice seemed rougher. Looking behind him he saw white dragon wings stretching out from his back. “Oh”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know this would happen” Harry start to babble out apologies but Draco stopped listening. He was too busy gazing at his wings. Looking even further down he saw a thin tail that was the same silvery white with a fuzzy looking tip. Everything was covered in a goop with strains of blood was a stark contrast of colors. Glancing between Harrys legs showed that he too had a tail that Draco never noticed, being that he was watching the wings or the eyes. His own eyes drifted up to Harrys horns and he lifted his hand. He had a pair too, except they curved a little more. 

“Hey Harry?” Draco interrupted the rattling of the Gryffindor, who lifted his eye brows at him, “Bet the name Draco sounds less stupid now” He chuckled out. Full blown laughing at Harrys look of complete shock. 

“But…I….You….”Draco tackled the stuttering Dragon and kissed him. 

“I love it. And I’m pretty sure I love you so shut up and lets enjoy the moment” Draco returned to kissing him and a second later Harry responded. Holding each other they would make it through any storm. Now that they stopped being completely morons acting like they hated the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and this is the only chapter. First time I wrote anything like this so sorry if it sucks.


End file.
